


Dance Dance Revelation

by pennysparrow



Series: Titans Academy AU [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff without Plot, Gen, High School, No Plot/Plotless, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: There's a dance at school but it's taking them a while to actually get there with how long it's taking everyone to get ready.





	Dance Dance Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jellybutter20 on tumblr who won my 700 followers giveaway and asked for the gang getting ready for a school dance in my Titans Academy AU.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Bart was bouncing on the balls of his feet so fast that he was practically vibrating.

“I am ready,” Tim said dryly, sweeping a hand from the top of his head towards his feet from where he was sprawled on Bart’s bed.

Bart rolled his eyes and whirled around to stick his tongue out at Tim. “I wasn’t talking to you.” He turned back to his roommate and started whining at him. “Ko-o-o-on. Hurry _up_.”

The other boy wrinkled his nose in the mirror on the back of the door as he continued to fiddle with his hair. “If I’m going to a dance then I’m going to look good.”

Just then the door swung open and nearly whacked Kon in the face. Bart doubled over in laughter and Tim couldn’t help but let out a snort. A blonde bounced into the room with two more on her heels. And yes, she actually managed to bounce on the stiletto heels she was wearing, even Tim couldn’t quite understand how she did it and he’d been friends with Stephanie for years.

“Oh bo-o-oys! Are you ready?” She called, giving a little twirl as she maneuvered past the slightly stunned Kon.

He recovered quickly and frowned after Steph. “If you’re trailing glitter in here, Brown…” he trailed off, letting her infer what the punishment for making the room sparkle might be.

Kara and Cassie just leaned in through the door. “Don’t worry, all of her glitz is self-contained,” Cassie said with a dry smile. “We stopped her before she raided our stash of cosmetic glitter. Anything shiny that you see is attached to her.”

“Back up,” Bart shook his head, holding up his hands as he did so. “You’re telling me,” he said and pointed at Cassie, “that there is such a thing as cosmetic glitter? And that you have a stash of it?”

Tim bolted upright at this, nearly launching himself off the bed. “Don’t you dare.” He looked frantically between Bart and the girls. Steph had a slow smile curling across her lips that was making Tim’s heart beat faster in fear. Kara had a confused half smile on her face as she surveyed the scene through the open doorway. She shifted to stand from where she had been leaning against the doorjamb. Tim’s stomach dropped. “No. Kara. Don’t.”

It was too late though because she’d already started talking. “Would you like some?” Kara asked, pulling her keys out of the small clutch in her hand and turning to walk back across the hall.

Kon sprung into motion, grabbing his cousin by the wrist and causing her to stop. “Kara, if you love me at all you’ll not. Please. For everyone’s sake. Unless you feel confident you can deal with the consequences,” he told her darkly.

Kara laughed and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek before completely ignoring Kon’s dire warning. The only positive that Tim could think of was that she hadn’t ruffled his hair. That would have been a whole other catastrophe and by this point they were already late for the dance.

Kara shouldered open the door to her and Cassie’s room and Bart darted after her. Cassie and Steph laughed as they followed, and Tim was left standing in the center of Bart and Kon’s room by himself, exchanging a look of dread with Kon where he stood in the hall. With a shrug Tim trailed after the girls and Bart. At least with supervision the imminent disaster might remain somewhat contained.

Kara was lifting a plastic cosmetic case onto her desk as Cassie and Steph rifled through the one already opened on Cassie’s desk. Bart had hopped up onto Cassie’s bed and was swinging his feet eagerly. Steph passed a handful of small plastic jars to Cassie with a muttered “take these” and began digging through her purse. She held up her sphere of chapstick triumphantly and skipped over to Bart. Cassie dumped her jars of glitter onto the bed next to him and Kara did the same on his other side. Curious, Tim inched closer.

Steph uncapped the chapstick and swiped it across Bart’s freckled cheekbones. “I think with should go with the clear. Iridescent but not overwhelming,” she was saying.

“I was thinking silver. It’ll reflect the lights in the gym,” Cassie said as she pulled the small jar of silver glitter from the pile.

“At this rate we’ll never make it to the gym,” Kon muttered from where he had appeared next to Tim.

“Nope,” Bart glared over at them from between the girls. “You wasted all that time on your hair. I get to take ten minutes to be sparkly.”

Kon blushed but held up his hands in defeat. Kara laughed and held up another plastic jar. “How about the gold? To go with his bowtie?”

The three girls continued to weigh there options and Bart studied the jars. “I think Steph was on to something with the clear. I kinda want to go with something more subtle.”

“Subtle. Glitter,” Tim snorted as he rolled his eyes. Bart laughed and Steph shot him a dark look. Cassie and Kara got to work dabbing the glitter onto Bart’s cheeks, Steph’s chapstick ensuring it stayed. Soon they were finally ready to head to the dance. Only a little over a half hour late.


End file.
